Conventional gas flow valves hitherto comprise one or more shutoff bodies between the gas inlet and the gas outlet which, depending on their position, permit a gas flow through the valve or interrupt the flow path. These moving shutoff bodies need to have a correspondingly close tolerance so that no leakage currents occur in the shutoff position of the valve. Conventional gas flow valves as usual hitherto are usually complicated to manufacture.